Who Knows What Evil Lurks
}}"Who Knows What Evil Lurks" is the twenty-fifth episode of Yin Yang Yo! Synopsis Yang is certain that someone is spying on him and Yin for the Night Master. In an effort to find out who, he and Yin use the Chronologicum to travel through time and see if any of their past adventures can reveal who the spy is. However, travelling through time seems to cause more trouble than good, as watching all the times that each of them had been hurt or laughed at by the other just serves to tear them apart! Can Yin and Yang set aside their differences to find out who the spy is, or will their petty fights end up erasing them from time forever? Plot Yang is busy destroying the Dojo, looking for some sort of spying device, certain that someone is feeding information to the Night Master. Yin is unconvinced, however, despite the large number of examples Yang provides. Yang throws his sword at a tree, revealing Coop hiding behind it, who teleports away before either of the two notice him. Yang finally convinces Yin they’re being spied upon buy insulting the Night Master, only for Yin to get blasted. Yin, finally convinced, brings out the Chronologicum, which she had secretly repaired. As they used the Chronologicum to travel back in time to find out who the spy is, Coop watches them from over the fence. As they leave, however, Master Yo throws a shoe at him, thinking he is just spying on Yin because he likes her. In the time stream, however, Yang decides he wants to spy on Lina, and the Chronologicum takes them back in time to when they first met Lina... : Beetlemania : Yin and Yang appear shortly after Yang offered to help destroy the giant beetle on Lina’s farm. They watch as Yang is defeated by the Giant Beetle, but Yin finally convinces Yang that they need to focus on finding the spy. As they move to another time stream, it’s revealed that Lina is actually interested in Yang, but Yin told her that the best way to get Yang to like her is to play really hard to get. Back in the time stream, the Chronologicum selects the next time period for Yin and Yang to visit... : Aura... Or Not : In the recent past, Coop is shown communicating with the Night Master through a holographic candy communicator. As Yin and Yang approach, the Night Master instructs Coop to eat the evidence and throw away the wrapper, which in an act of poor fore-thought is clearly labelled ‘Night Master Brand Candy, coated in sweet, sweet evil.’ Coop does so, but as he misses the trash can, Yin overreacts, creating her Woo Foo Aura and knocking Coop halfway around the planet. It is revealed, however that he was instead taken through a magic portal to The Night Master's Lair, where he reveals to the Night Master that Yin can channel her aura. He is then sent through another portal, at which point he lands, lying to Yin and Yang that he had been knocked around the planet. Future Yin and Yang, failing to notice this, return to the time stream to continue their search. : Enter the Ant : Next, the Chronologicum takes Yin and Yang back to when Yang was using the Woo Foo Undies of Unlimited Destiny to make kids the bosses of adults for a day. Once again, they are busy laughing at the fun they had to fail to notice Coop contacting The Night Master, who takes Coop’s candy without letting him have any. Yin and Yang, however, argue, causing their time bubble to crack; Yin explains that if her magic can’t hold the Chronologicum together, it will fall apart. : Seeing Roger Jr. and Yang fight, Future Yin and Yang decided to follow Roger, thinking he could be the spy. Instead, they discover his terrible secret; all he wants to do is be Yang’s best friend, because he thinks that Yang is really cool. Giving up on this period of time, they return to the timestream. Back in the present, Coop has revealed to the Night Master that Yin and Yang have discovered they’re being spied on, and are floating through the past to find out who the spy is. Giving Zarnot a chance to redeem himself, he sends him back in time to try and stop Yin and Yang from discovering who the spy is. After travelling through many different times watching Yang get beaten up (scenes from A Toy's Story, Neat Freak, (MISSING) and Dojo, Oh No! are shown), Yang is getting rather annoyed. Grabbing the Chronologicum he decides to go watch Yin getting wailed on too. : Falling Yin Love : Despite his request, instead Yang takes them to a part in time in which Yuck, disguised as Yin’s boyfriend, is beating Yang in a game of mini-golf. Yang gives up, and despite saying that they should work together, again takes them to spy on Lina. : The Yin of Yang :In the ultimate irony, the Chronologicum does indeed take Yang to spy on Lina, but to a time when Yang was trying to act less aggressive in order to impress her. Although Yang wants to leave, Yin insists they stay, to watch Yang embarrassing himself on ‘Girlie Girlie Revolution Pad of Dancing.' : Zarnot appears, and although ready to destroy Yin and Yang, is distracted by Yang of the past’s embarrassing dancing. Eventually though, Zarnot resumes his mission, and blasts future Yin and Yang out of the arcade. Through his banter, Zarnot unintentionally reveals that there is a spy, and ends up destroying the Chronologicum, flinging Yin and Yang aimlessly through the time stream. Back in the past Zarnot savours in his assumed victory, as Yin and Lina walk past, Yin convincing her despite Yang’s actions, that he’s not actually interested in her. : Scarf It Up! : Yang is flung back in time, and notices Dave being used for a game of nerd toss. Wondering if Dave might be the spy, he follows after him. Suddenly, it begins to snow, and Yang of the past is attacked by Snowmen. Future Yang watches Yin save him, just in for him to realise he’s fading. Realising that the same must be happening to Yin, he panics, realising the same must be happening to Yin, admits he cares about her. In response, the Chronologicum takes him back into the time stream. : Too Much Yangformation : Yin is similarly flung back in time, and much like Yang, wonders if Dave could be the spy. She ends up instead following her and Yang’s past selves, in time to see Yang defending her against Carl. She too realises that she and him are fading, as the Chronologicum takes her to another moment in time. : : Aura... Or Not : The Chronologicum next takes Yin to another point in time in which Yang saved her, this time from her own Aura, and admitting that he loves her. : A Toy's Story : Yang too, after witnessing Yin save him, has been taken to another time when Yin saved him, this time from her own beloved doll. : In response, the two beg for the Chronologicum to take them back to each other, and when they are reunited, the Chronologicum takes them to one final moment in time... : 600 Channels of Doom : Back when Yin and Yang first learnt the power they have when working together, future Yin and future Yang apologise, and agree to work together. Magically, the Chronologicum is restored, back to the power it had before their fight with Kraggler, and takes them back to their own time. In the present, the Night Master berates Zarnot for not defeating them. Zarnot tries to save his hind by pointing out they don’t know who the spy is, but as they return, Yin and Yang realise that it doesn’t matter who the spy is, because as long as they work together, they can defeat any evil. The episode ends with Lina and Roger in a restaurant, both admitting they’d prefer to be there with Yang. Antagonist * Zarnot is the primary antagonist. ** The Night Master and Coop also appear. Woo Foo Techniques Introduced * None Woo Foo Weapons Introduced * None Continuity * This episode flashes back to a large number of Season 1 episodes, but with added scenes that expand the original plot. * This episode features the return of the Chronologicum, last seen in Old School. * This is the first episode to reveal that not only is Coop a spy for the Night Master, but that he has been given evil powers as well. Trivia * Unlike most episodes, this episode takes up the full half-hour block to tell a single story. * This episode is part two of the Season 1 finale, WooFooGeddon. * In the time stream, clips from the several Season 1 episodes can been seen. Quotes * "Yes. I use your glowing elbow screw of evil to track Yin and Yang down in the time stream, and when I find them I will take my revenge on the hated Yang. Behold my glowing glory!" – Zarnot really does have a one-tracked mind... * "Is that floppy-eared son-of-a-biscuit dancing?"'' – Zarnot discovers one of Yang’s less than heroic moments in the time stream.'' * "Hear my plea. Find my brother, and take me, back so I can speak my heart," – Yin’s plea to the Chronologicum. *"Chrono-watchamacallit, hear my plea. Find my sister, and take me. Something, something, something, fart. Hahaha, I’m a scream ." – And Yang’s plea. Although his lacks the same emotion as Yin's, his intentions are the same. *(At the Night Master's Lair) "So your saying they know someone has been spying on them, and they're using a device thats allowing them to float through the past?!" "Pretty much." And you did nothing to give yourself away?" "Who do you think I am? Zarnot?" "This is true. You've been acquiring information since day one, while Zarnot has managed to blow both missions I gave him!" "Hey! Watch the words! That's the kind of hurt that never goes away!" "Which is why I kept him trapped in his hated toy box ever since!' "It's dark and empty in here!" "Still, if they're traveling through time, (The Night Master brings Zarnot out of his box) there's a chance they might stumble across something they can use. Unless I send you back in time to destroy them!" "Me? But I'm a screw-up remember? Why not send Clucky McSputter after them?" "Clucky Mc-?! (The Night Master drops Zarnot) Miniaturize! You wanna say that to my face?!" "Okay. Why not send Clucky Mc-" (Coop beats up Zarnot) "I'll go." (Zarnot surrenders then Coop grows back to normal size) "If anybody needs me, I'll be picking toy parts out of my knuckles!" - The Night Master, Coop and Zarnot discussing the plan against Yin and Yang's time traveling. Also the same time Coop is revealed to be an excellent fighter. Watch episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1